cutfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Window - options tab
This tab is used to modify configuration of an application. User can customize from this place, the way CUT works. Options screen, is divided into few categories. Those are: Basic options [1], Player's name options [2] and Demo watching options [3]. Each category has it's own button which lets user to toggle visibility of options inside certain category. Basic options Basic options that didn't fit into other categories. Awesome description, I know. For now, user can configurate here things like: * Game exe path [1.1] - this field stores absolute path to Call of Duty 4 client executable file (iw3mp.exe). It is required field, that MUST be flled properly. If not, none of CUT functions that rely on CoD4 won't work at all. The only way to change path here, is to click on button marked as 1.1.1 on picture above and locate iw3mp.exe file in Call of Duty 4 install directory. To see full path, stored in field, place mouse cursor above field with path. An icon, that is next to it (1.1.2 on picture above) informs user if given path is valid or not. If the icon, is green, it means, that path to iw3mp.exe file is valid, and user doesn't have to do anything with it. If an icon is red, it (obviously) means, that path is NOT valid. User can find the reason, by moving mouse cursor over this icon. * Active.txt path [1.2] - this field stores absolute path to file, that holds information about currently selected profile in Call of Duty 4. File, is located in profiles folder (/players/profile). It is required field, that MUST be filled properly. If not, none of CUT functions that are related to watching demos won't work at all. The only way to change path here, is to click on button marked as 1.2.1 on picture above and locate active.txt file inside /players/profile folder. To see full path, stored in field, place mouse cursor above field with path. An icon, that is next to it (1.2.2 on picture above) informs user if given path is valid or not. If the icon, is green, it means, that path to active.txt file is valid, and user doesn't have to do anything with it. If an icon is red, it (obviously) means, that path is NOT valid. User can find the reason, by moving mouse cursor over this icon. * Show splash screen [1.3] - determines if Splash Screen will be shown or not. Player's name options Options related to assigning name to a player while connecting to a server through CUT application. * Name assignment way [2.1] - determines what CUT, will do with player's name. There are 3 ways to choose from, and each of them, have different sets of options. Those are: * NoAssign option - when choosen, player's name won't be changed at all. There are no options here. * Static option - when choosen, player's name will be just as the one that is written in Static name'' field (2.2 on picture below). * '''Random option '- when choosen, player's name will be generated basing on current configuration. Generated name sex [2.3] '- determines if generated name will be male or female. '''Randomize casing [''2.4] - determines if generated name will have randomized size of a letters (for example: cHRiStoPEr) Demo watching options Options related to watching demos through CUT application. * Mod name [3.1] - determines which mod will be used to watch demos. Can be empty, but then, none mod will be used and some features (Showing enemies on radar) may not fully work. It's recommended to use promod_esnine (but other versions of promods should work too). * Slow speed [3.2] - determines the speed of demo playback at slow speed. Accepted values are between 0.1 and 0.9. * Ultra slow speed [3.3] - determines the speed of demo playback at ultra slow speed. Accepted values are between 0.1 and 0.9. * Fast speed [3.3] - determines the speed of demo playback at slow speed. Accepted values are between 1.1 and 50. * Ultra fast speed [3.4] - determines the speed of demo playback at slow speed. Accepted values are between 1.1 and 50. Information about how to use those differents playback speed while watching demo can be found in Watching demos article. __NOEDITSECTION__